


Duerme bien amor, manaña será un nuevo día

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Based on a Dream, Blood, Corruption, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Suffering, a dog and a dude die basically, and well the Mayor Character too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninguno de los dos merecía eso, ni por estar en el peor lugar en un mal momento ni por nada, pero si un espíritu te maldecía para que te conviertas en un monstruo no había nada que hacer para evitarlo.<br/>Solo se puede acelerar el proceso y luego terminar con eso de una vez por todas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duerme bien amor, manaña será un nuevo día

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy acá vengo otra vez presentando un fic basado en un sueño que tuve hace un tiempo ya. Si creyeron que [el otro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5481338) era raro entonces espero que se preparen porque este es peor *v*

 Había pasado un año desde que se habían casado, aproximadamente. Había sido uno de los días más felices de los dos, un día en que sus preocupaciones se borraron momentáneamente, recordó Tsukishima con melancolía. Hasta ese momento su vida fue haciéndose cada vez mejor, y la culminación de ese año le habían hecho pensar que tal vez el destino los dejaría tranquilos, pero el destino siempre fue cruel y despiadado y esa no fue la excepción.

 Yamaguchi no era una mala persona y él no había merecido eso. Lo único que hizo mal fue querer estar en el peor lugar en el momento incorrecto, comenzando así con ese infierno. Pero él nunca lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Sólo supo que estaba haciendo algo mal cuando el espíritu se apareció detrás de ellos y los maldijo, tirando un viejo libro a sus pies.

 —Pueden usar el libro si lo necesitan —había dicho la figura oscura mientras se desvanecía en la distancia—, pero mientras más lo usen su transformación se hará más rápida.

 Ellos se habían quedado ahí sin entender ni qué estaba pasando ni a que se refería, pero finalmente decidieron volver a su casa dejando el libro tirado con temor. Yamaguchi le había dicho, entonces.

 —Tsukki, ¿No crees que deberíamos llevar el libro?

 Pero él, estúpido y terco como siempre, se había negado.

 —No va a pasar nada, no te preocupes por eso.

 Ese día volvieron a su casa, pero el ambiente ya se había vuelto extrañamente tenso, como si esperaran a que pasara alguna cosa.  Por unos días no pasó nada, y Tsukishima recordaba cómo había pensado como un idiota que estaban a salvo después de todo. Se había equivocado, pero ni siquiera cuando vio en lo que se había transformado había pensado que iba a terminar de esa manera. 

* * *

 

  Tsukishima estuvo sintiéndose mal a causa de un dolor de cabeza todo el día. Había tratado de tomarse algo para que parara, pero nada dio resultado y finalmente lo dejó así. Yamaguchi quería ayudarlo, tal vez prepararle algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero la verdad era que él tampoco se sentía muy bien. Sentía mucho dolor en sus muñecas, como si hubiera estado escribiendo por días sin detenerse o como si se hubiera peleado con alguien a puño.

 Los dos se sentían mal y lo sabían, pero ninguno dijo lo que en realidad pensaba en voz alta. La entidad que habían visto el otro día. Yamaguchi se preguntaba si sus dolores tendrían algo que ver con ello, y Tsukishima se rehusaba a pensar que esas amenazas habían ido en serio, pero esa noche los dos descubrieron lo que estaba pasando.

 Tsukishima fue el primero en despertarse. Sentía un dolor ensordecedor en la mitad de la frente, y se sentó en la cama tratando de no gemir de dolor. Miró al hombre acostado a su lado, y frunció más el ceño al ver que Yamaguchi estaba evidentemente teniendo una pesadilla. Su respiración salía más rápida de lo usual, y su expresión detonaba angustia, y el rubio lo hubiera sacudido, de no ser porque el dolor en su frente se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo.

 Trató de irse a la cocina para tomar algo, pero ni bien se paró se desplomó en el piso, tapándose su rostro con sus manos para no gritar. No podía ver, no podía oír, no podía hacer nada más que tratar de mantenerse en posición fetal en el piso mientras que sentía como la carne de su frente se contraía y su piel se desgarraba, dejando paso a un líquido cayendo por su cara y mojando sus manos.

 El dolor seguía presente, ahora más fresco que nunca, pero Tsukishima se sacó las manos de los ojos tratando de ver algo mientras temblaba. Pero lo único que vio fue su piel, anormalmente blanca como el papel, cubiertas de un líquido color rojo vivo.

Su respiración ahora salía rápidamente. No pudo evitar una exclamación asustada, hasta que recordó a Yamaguchi y trató de incorporarse, evitando violentamente el charco de sangre que había en el piso, pero ya era tarde. Había esperado verlo ahí acostado, y hasta hubiera preferido verlo como la última vez con su cara de angustia, a que verlo con el rosto pintado de puro dolor que llevaba en ese momento.

 Se acercó a él, agarrándolo de los hombros y agitándolo.

 —¡Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi despierta!

 Su voz le hacía doler la garganta, como si no hubiera hablado por días, pero ver a su esposo de esa manera le daba pánico.  Finalmente vio como Yamaguchi se incorporó de un salto y lo agarró de los hombros como de costumbre, pero supo que había algo realmente mal cuando sintió un agudo dolor de donde lo había agarrado. Tsukishima pasó su vista desde los ojos húmedos y abiertos de par en par de Yamaguchi, a sus manos, que para su sorpresa parecían más garras de animal, enterradas en su blanca piel cubiertas de su sangre y retazos de piel anterior pecosa.

 Yamaguchi pegó un grito y se alejó del rubio a rastras.

 —P-p-perdón... Tsuk-

 Tsukishima hizo a un lado el dolor del hombro para poder tomarle de las manos e inspeccionarlas consternado, pero cuando alzó su vista a los ojos castaños del otro, vio que miraban con miedo en dirección de su frente. Temeroso, Yamaguchi alzó una de sus recién salidas garras lentamente hacia arriba, hasta poder tocar lo que había arriba de sus ojos. Tsukishima sintió un escalofrío al sentir la fría yema sobre su piel, y luego se quedó quieto, sin entender qué exactamente le estaba tocando, ya que no era su frente.

 Cuando por fin corrió hacia el baño para poder ver lo que nacía de su frente, un cuerno blanco como su piel pero cubierto de sangre y piel muerta, falló en notar el gran libro que se encontraba apoyado en la mesa que miraba el macabro espectáculo en silencio.

* * *

 Los siguientes días se lo pasaron en la casa, Tsukishima tratando de pensar en algo y luego leyendo el libro viendo si había algo para revertir el hechizo, mientras que Yamaguchi trataba de no caer presa del pánico. Mientras más leía, más sonaban las palabras del espectro sobre su oído. Esos efectos se vieron poco tiempo después, cuando llevó sus dedos a la boca del castaño y sorprendiéndose de ver colmillos en vez de sus dientes normales. Yamaguchi no sólo le hizo notar que sus dientes estaban iguales -tal vez en menor medida-, sino que sus ojos también eran diferentes. Al preguntarle "¿cómo diferentes?" él solo pudo decir:

 —Están blancos...

 Al verse en el espejo comprobó con disgusto que, de hecho, eran completamente blancos. Sin iris ni nada, como una bola de billar.

 No pasó mucho tiempo para que los ojos de Yamaguchi también cambiaran como los de él, pero la diferencia era que sus ojos eran completamente negros como los de los perros. En ese momento Tsukishima decidió no abrir más el libro hasta que hubieran encontrado alguna solución. A Yamaguchi no le gustó la idea, pero no había mucho más para hacer.

* * *

 El perro de la casa de enfrente no dejaba de ladrar. Noche y día desde que se comenzaron a transformar, ladraba como si supiera que algo estaba terriblemente mal en esa casa. A Tsukishima le ponía los nervios de punta, sabiendo que si alguien trataba de investigar por qué ellos no salían o por qué ese perro no paraba de ladrar a su dirección iba a realzar sospechas. Trató de darle comida para que se callara de una vez por todas, pero éste sólo le gruñó amenazante.

 A veces Yamaguchi trataba de hacer algo para calmarlo, ya que él era el que le gustaban los perros, pero sólo lo hacía más asustado antes que le ladre más fuerte, y el castaño sólo se ponía más triste. Tsukishima odiaba verlo así, pero no solo no podía hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, sino que cada día parecía más triste y **desesperado**.

 Una noche los dos se fueron a dormir luego de un largo día de investigación. Mientras Tsukishima pensaba, los ladridos del perro eran lo único que llenaba el silencio, hasta que Yamaguchi escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada y murmuró con enojo.

 — _Odio a ese perro..._

 El rubio se sorprendió un poco por el sentimiento detrás de esas palabras, pero estaba muy cansado para ponerle más atención. Poco a poco se durmió, sonidos de ladridos y gruñidos extraños pasaron a estar de fondo hasta que por fin pararon.

 A las primeras horas de la fría mañana se despertó por unos segundos, y no sabía si no escuchaba absolutamente nada porque estaba más dormido de lo que creía o porque ese perro estúpido se había dormido por fin. Trató de volverse a dormir, pero luego de unos segundos sintió una perturbación. Todavía estaba oscuro, así que tanteó la cama y fue ahí donde se percató que Yamaguchi no estaba con él. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó para ir al living.

 —¿Yamaguchi...? —susurró. Su voz estaba rasposa por el sueño, y sintió un escalofrío por el gélido aire de la habitación. Miró por todos lados, hasta que por fin vio una figura oscura en cuclillas temblando, y no reconoció a su esposo hasta que vio la mata de pelo castaño—. ¿Tadashi, qué haces...?

 Las palabras se atragantaron en su boca cuando él giró su cabeza para mirarlo. De los ojos negros podía verse un camino de lágrimas verde toxico bajando hasta su cuello, que se mezclaban con la sangre rojo oscuro que salía de su boca. Ahora que su cuerpo no lo tapaba, Tsukishima podía ver sus garras cubiertas de sangre y el bulto ensangrentado que yacía en el piso. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos de par en par, y sus cejas denotaban una mezcla entre tristeza y miedo.

 —Tsukki yo... él, él no paraba de ladrar y yo...—Lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus cuencas, mientras que sus palabras se convertían en sollozos. Tsukishima vaciló un poco, pero finalmente fue allá para sacarlo de ese panorama. Lo llevó al baño, sacandole toda la ropa manchada de la sangre del perro y luego lo metió en la ducha caliente, metiéndose más tarde para poder contenerlo mientras lloraba— Tenía que hacerlo, Kei, tenía que... Nos iban a encontrar sino... Tenía...

 —Shhh, está bien...

 —...Tenía mucho hambre...

 —...

 Tsukishima tragó saliva y no dijo nada más. Por primera vez el silencio capturó la casa, y una parte de él se arrepentía de ello.

* * *

 

 —Tsukki tenemos que hacerlo.

 —Yamaguchi no, ya sabes lo que pasa si leemos del libro.

 —¡Pero viste el hechizo que había para cambiar de forma!

 Los dos estaban en la entrada del salón, viendo de costado el libro de hechizos que les había dado el espectro. Yamaguchi estaba apoyado contra la pared, brazos cruzados con sus garras clavadas en su remera para no hacer algo estúpido como clavarlas en la pared. Los últimos días desde el incidente del perro se había vuelto cada vez más inestable y violento a causa del miedo y la frustración, y a Tsukishima le estaba comenzando a preocupar.

 —Sí, pero ¿cuánto tiempo crees que dure? No podemos ir por ahí sabiendo que en cualquier momento podemos transformarnos devuelta.

 —¡No me importa eso, Tsukki! —Los dos hablaban bajo, pero aun así sus palabras salían con fuerza de su boca—. Estoy cansado de estar aquí, odio estar aquí sin poder hacer nada. Quiero salir.

 —¿Y si pasa algo qué harás?

 —Te llamaré. Si pasa algo malo te llamaré pero por favor Tsukki déjame salir de aquí.

 Tsukishima miró unos segundos el libro y luego lo miró a él. Sus ojos negros no denotaban nada, igual que sus propios ojos blancos seguramente, pero en su expresión y la forma en que respiraba rápido y con fuerza podía ver la desesperación impaciente que sentía. No le gustaba el plan, pero odiaba verlo así, por lo que finalmente aceptó.

 Buscó el hechizo entre las páginas, y luego hizo exactamente lo que decía que tenían que hacer. Minutos pasaron, y finalmente cuando terminó se giró hacia su esposo para verlo como antes que todo ese problema empezara. Su rostro y sus manos estaban normales, y se alegró al ver que en su gran sonrisa faltaban esos colmillos.

 Cuando lo abrazó podía sentir como temblaba.

 —Gracias Tsukki, gracias, gracias. —Sintió besos en su piel, ahora de un color más humano, y lo rodeó con los brazos, feliz de verlo así pero al mismo tiempo temiendo el momento en que el hechizo pase—. Te quiero Tsukki.

 —Yo también... —Lo besó con fuerza, sabiendo que eso no iba a durar.

 Más tarde los dos salieron de casa por primera vez en días. Yamaguchi estaba más alegre de lo usual, y Tsukishima no se fijaría en eso de no ser porque se veía _extraño_. Sus ojos miraban todo más abiertos de que costumbre, su sonrisa era muy grande y a la vez a veces parecía falsa, y todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso.

 Los dos sabían que no podían estar bajo ese hechizo para siempre, pero parecía que Yamaguchi tratara de convencerse de otra cosa.

 El día pasó rápido, y el siguiente también. Tsukishima comenzó a comprar comida en secreto, bastante comida para durar en su casa unos cuantos meses. Agradecía tener auto, porque llevar varias bolsas llenas de carne podría verse sospechoso si iba caminando. Ya luego de dejarlas en su casa recibió una llamada, y se tensó al ver que era de Yamaguchi.

 —Yamaguchi, ¿Pasó algo...?

 —...Tsukki... —Se cortó su respiración al escuchar su voz. Hablaba en un susurro, pero sus palabras salían con dificultad. Podía sentir el pánico en su voz—. Ven a buscarme por favor.

 —¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás?

 Yamaguchi no le dijo que pasó pero le dio su ubicación, y cuando cortaron Tsukishima fue rápidamente con su auto. No estaban tan lejos de su casa cuando dio la vuelta en un callejón sin salida y se bajó del vehículo. Comenzó a caminar hasta que vio una figura humana sentada en el piso y abrazando sus rodillas. Se acercó a ella y con cuidado le puso una mano en el hombro, que se tensó hasta que escuchó su voz.

 —¿Tadashi?

 Éste levantó la cabeza luego de un par de segundos, y lo miró con esos ojos carentes de luz. Tsukishima se arrodilló para verlo mejor, y no sólo había vuelto a su forma de monstruo, sino que su pantalón estaba roto en varias partes revelando unas piernas más animal, y de su columna vertebral salían extrañas espinas.

 —¿Tadashi, qué pasó? —preguntó con cuidado mientras que lo agarraba de sus hombros, viendo sus ropas con manchas marrones y rojas. Yamaguchi levantó una de sus garras y señaló a la otra parte del callejón, mientras decía, cansado.

 —Me trató de robar. —Tsukishima fue a investigar, y vio el cadáver de una persona tirada entre la basura con su cuello abierto y toda la ropa rota—. Me empujó contra la pared y me puso un arma en la cabeza. Yo... —Suspiró, tratando de controlar su respiración, y luego apoyó su cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados—. Lo agarré del cuello para sacármelo de encima, pero me pegó y después me enojé y...

 El cuerpo tenía varias heridas abiertas y Tsukishima podía ver la carne entre los huecos ensangrentados de la remera. Sabía que eso iba a terminar mal pero no había pensado que lo haría en ese modo. Volvió a mirar a Yamaguchi, y una parte de él no pudo evitar notar que parecía menos afectado esa vez que cuando mató al perro.

 Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la mente, pero al verlo ahí, sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados y cabeza apoyada en la pared mientras respiraba con fuerza, casi parecía... Aliviado.

 —¿Kei?

 Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 —¿Hm?

 —Quiero ir a casa.

 —Claro. Súbete al auto.

 —Gracias...

 Mientras manejaba hacia su casa y miraba con el espejo retrovisor como sus garras rompían el mullido del asiento Tsukishima decidió que tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

 

 —¿Tsukki? —preguntó Yamaguchi con la voz cargada de sueño luego de ser despertado— ¿Q-que estás haciendo? —preguntó, ahora más despierto y un poco alterado.

 Tsukishima se quedó en silencio mientras ponía un hechizo en el collar que puso previamente en el cuello del castaño. Según el libro, ese hechizo iba a evitar que se rompa, incluso con la fuerza de un monstruo. Hizo una mueca por tener que llegar hasta ese resultado y por siquiera asociar esas palabras con la persona que más amaba, pero no había otra cosa que hacer.

 —¡¿Tsukki, Kei?! —Cuando el rubio se levantó él trató de incorporarse con él, pero la cadena atada a la pared lo impidió y éste cayó para atrás— ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!

—Es por tu propio bien, Tadashi. —Le contestó con fuerza, sin mirarlo—. Si te dejo libre alguien podría lastimarte. — _Podrías lastimar a alguien_ —. Te liberaré cuando encuentre el hechizo que buscamos. — _Te liberaré cuando dejemos de ser monstruos_.

—P-pero... ¡Kei, n-no puedes hacer esto, yo...! —No estaba viéndolo, pero podía escuchar su respiración acelerada— ¡Por favor! ¡Kei, por favor no me hagas esto! ¡KEI!

 No tardó mucho para que sus gritos se fueran haciendo cada vez más enojados y comenzara a lanzar manotazos con sus garras, tratando de arrastrar al rubio devuelta ahí para que lo libere. Tsukishima subió las escaleras, encerándose en su cuarto para no tener que verlo de esa manera.

 La culpa lo estaba comiendo, pero realmente no había nada más que podía hacer. Se tapó los oídos con sus manos queriendo ahogar sus gritos de agonía y traición. En momentos como ese hasta prefería el perro.

 Esa noche los dos comieron la carne que había traído los días anteriores, sentados en el piso uno en frente del otro. Yamaguchi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos húmedos, pero aun así comió la carne en silencio.

 —Kei...

 —¿Qué?

 —Me haces sentir como un monstruo.

* * *

 

 Tsukishima no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya. Las pocas veces que se veía en el espejo tenía algo cambiado. La última vez que se vio no solo tenía sus ojos blancos y el cuerno en su frente, sino que dos astas estaban comenzando a crecer a cada lado de su cabeza, en sus sienes, y estaba incluso más alto. Pero poco importaba, ya que no iba a salir más de todos modos.

 Había leído todo el libro, todo apartado, todo artículo en internet que podría tener algo que ver con su condición, y no había nada. Nada. No podía hacer nada. Si él solo se hubiera transformado no estaría tan desesperado por encontrar una solución, pero Yamaguchi también estaba involucrado y era el más afectado de todo eso.

 Yamaguchi. La última vez que lo había visto -que le había dado un pedazo de carne para que comiera- él también había sufrido los cambios de su transformación. Estaba más grande, sus garras parecían más afiladas y una especie de cola le estaba comenzando a crecer de su espalda. Cada vez que lo veía parecía más un animal, el monstruo que el espíritu lo había maldecido para que fuera, y ya no podía verlo más así.

 Ya no podía más.

 Estaba cansado.

 —¿Kei? —preguntó Yamaguchi con la voz rasposa por la falta de habla. En ese estado somnoliento hasta casi parecía un humano como antes, pensó con melancolía el rubio.

 —Tadashi. Toma esto por favor. —Le pidió, poniéndole un vaso en la boca y empujándolo un poco para que pudiera tomarlo. Yamaguchi cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el otro hiciera eso, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos de par en par y con un manotazo se sacó el vaso de la mano y escupió lo que tenía en la boca, tosiendo.

 —¿Qué es eso?

 —Tadashi, por favor...

 —K-Kei, ¿Que...?

 Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Tsukishima trataba de volverle a dar el vaso.

 —Sólo tómalo para que esto termine.

 —... ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —Su mirada cambió, y Tsukishima supo que se dio cuenta de su plan. Obviamente. Yamaguchi no era estúpido—. ¿Estas... Estas tratando de matarme?

 Tsukishima se mordió el labio.

 —Es la única forma.

 —Matarme no es... K-Kei, matarme no es una solución. —Una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa asomó por su boca, como si estuviese tratando de convencerlo que esa era una idea estúpida, pero él solo podía ver sus colmillos manchados de sangre.

 —¡No hay una solución! —dijo más fuerte, enojado, haciéndolo perder con rapidez su sonrisa— No hay solución ni en el libro ni en ningún lugar, esta es la ÚNICA forma de...

 —¡¿De qué, de volver a ser humanos?!

 —De no terminar como unos monstruos.

 —Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿No crees? —preguntó con una mueca, una sonrisa torcida producida por el resentimiento acumulado, mientras se agarraba su collar para hacer énfasis. Tsukishima trató de hacerle tomar el líquido a la fuerza, pero los brazos de Yamaguchi se lo impidieron, echándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que el vaso se rompa contra el piso.

 Tsukishima trató de agarrar parte del vaso, pero cuando se incorporó un golpe en la mejilla lo derribó devuelta, y luego sintió una presión en todo su cuerpo. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos pudo ver a Yamaguchi sobre él, rostro más que enojado y colmillos brillando con la luz. La pared detrás de ellos donde se suponía estaba la cadena estaba ahora rota, por lo que nada lo detenía ahora de hacerle cualquier cosa. Por primera vez estaba asustado de él.

 —Kei —susurró en su oído, mezclando su enojo con la tristeza—, no quiero morir.

 Comenzó a sentir sus manos tratando de sujetarlo del cuello, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada lo empujó con toda su fuerza y se sentó arriba de él, tratando de mantenerlo en el piso. No duró mucho, ya que si bien él era más alto el otro era más grande de figura. Los dos comenzaron a rodar por el piso mientras que trataban de lastimar al otro, hasta que Tsukishima volvió a agarrar el vidrio y, de un movimiento, se lo clavó en su cuello con fuerza.

 Ambos pararon y todo quedó suspendido, hasta que el cuerpo de Yamaguchi cayó en el piso en un charco de sangre verdosa. No fue hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente quieto que Tsukishima se acercó, sintiendo su pecho dolorido y un escozor detrás de sus ojos.

 —¿Tadashi?

 Se acercó con cuidado, hasta que se encontró a su lado, tocando su cara con los dedos. Estaba tranquila, como antes que todo eso pasara, y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Tsukishima lloró. Abrazó su cuerpo frío con fuerza, mientras sentía sus lágrimas rojas como la sangre caer por sus mejillas blancas hasta el rostro de su amado. Besó su frente y cerró sus ojos, sin poder contener su miseria.

 No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, abrazando su cuerpo muerto, hasta que sintió una presencia al lado suyo. Levantó su cara para mirar al allanador, y su respiración se ahogó en su garganta al ver al espíritu que había comenzado todo ese infierno parado ahí, observando.

 — _¿Qué quieres?_ —preguntó con odio.

 No se movió de ahí por un largo rato, hasta que levantó su garra pútrida y se sacó algo de su túnica. Era una hoja de papel. Miró en dirección de Tsukishima y soltó la hoja, dándose la vuelta.

 Él lo miró confundido y enojado, pero agarró la hoja de todos modos, leyéndola.

 —No...

 Abrió los ojos de par en par. Era la hoja que faltaba, era la hoja para deshacer el hechizo.

 —N-No, no, no, no. ¡No puedes darme esto ahora! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME LO DAS AHORA?!

 Alzó la mirada devuelta con intenciones de saltarle y estrangularlo con sus propias manos, pero ya se había ido. Lo había dejado ahí, solo, en esa fría y solitaria casa con una hoja sin importancia y la única compañía del cadáver de Yamaguchi para verlo llorar y ahogarse en su miseria.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué siempre tengo sueños trágicos o con sangre y cosas raras? Who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ pero de ahí salen mis ideas y me alegro poder escribirlas.
> 
> PD: Aunque si no se entiende algo culpo a la volatidad de los sueños por no aclararlo lo suficiente... ~~Es mi culpa también por no pensarlo mucho pero shhhh, que estoy escribiendo otras historias en el mientras tanto.~~  
>  PDD: Si escribo un sueño más entonces voy a hacer tipo una Collection o algo así lmao


End file.
